Question: Rewrite ${((9^{4})(5^{-9}))^{6}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((9^{4})(5^{-9}))^{6} = (9^{(4)(6)})(5^{(-9)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{4})(5^{-9}))^{6}} = 9^{24} \times 5^{-54}} $